


SCP Foundation files

by SkilledWarriorKiwi



Category: SCP Foundation, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Animal Instincts, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Dehumanization, Dubious Ethics, Experimentation, For Science!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jojo characters as SCPs, Medical Experimentation, Science Experiments, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledWarriorKiwi/pseuds/SkilledWarriorKiwi
Summary: Mankind must not go back to hiding in fear.No one else will protect us, and we must stand up for ourselves.While the rest of mankind dwells in the light, we must stand in the darkness to fight it, contain it, and shield it from the eyes of the public, so that others may live in a sane and normal world.We secure. We contain. We protect.— The Administrator(x)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552853) by [PlagueOfSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueOfSquid/pseuds/PlagueOfSquid), [Undercoverfungo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercoverfungo/pseuds/Undercoverfungo). 



> I _really_ like fics about weird containment organizations and supernatural stuff, so I got inspired to write a series of [SCP-esque](http://www.scp-wiki.net/) logs for some of the jjba crew after reading that HMD fic. I would go 'Name that SCP' but I think I'm fairly obvious to which jjba character I'm referring to lol Maybe I'll write more chapters idk

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-5043   
  
Object Class: Euclid  
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-5043 manifests on the full moon of each month inside the [REDACTED]. SCP-5043 will not attempt to leave the area, and instead continuously run in laps counterclockwise. SCP-5043 will continue to gallop around the arena until the sun rises the next day wherein both instances of the subject will dissolve into dust. Due to the aggressive nature of SCP-5043 and potential infectious state a 24 hour quarantine is enacted around the area. Explanation for Foundation's presence to locals being that it is preserving a historic site and under going educational research.  
  
Description: SCP-5043 appears as four (4) large black horses in the breed of Friesian and stand at approximately seventeen (17) hands tall. There are two instances of SCP-5043 in the designated area which appear as two (2) horses running next to one another, which are referred to as SCP-5043-1 and SCP-5043-2 however differing locations on the track within the area SCP-5043-1 and SCP-5043-2 do not change its appearance and subjects are identical to one another. Despite the resemblance to the Friesian horse breed, SCP-5043 has long fangs in place of the typical flat herbivore teeth of equines along with having solid red eyes which are luminescent. Both SCP-5043-1 and SCP-5043-2 have dark grey show helmets affixed to its heads and elaborate crests. SCP-5043-1 are bound to each other through the use of a solid steel pole strap and leather buckets with girth, hame, terrent and bearing straps securing it. SCP-5043-2 has identical harnessing equipment which bind it to each other.  
  
SCP-5043 in both instances is hostile and will attempt to trample or kill any personnel who cross its path. Because of its large body types and aggressive behaviour, they will attempt to crush any personnel that it sees on the track through the use of its hooves and speed however it will not stop to attack staff and instead lash out at them while the subjects are running the track. SCP-5043 will veer in place to attack but will not ultimately alter or stop its course.   
  
SCP-5043-1 and SCP-5043-2 seem to be in constant gallop for the entire duration of the night before they are dissolved by the morning sunlight. Regardless of if it is raining, foggy or various other weather variants as soon as the sun rises SCP-5043 will die only to reappear the following full moon. Testing has proven SCP-5043 is vulnerable to UV lights and fire however killing either instance of the subject will cause no anomalies at site or in the behaviour of the other subject and SCP-5043 will reappear the following full moon.  
  
Both SCP-5043-1 and SCP-5043-2 are immensely resistant to firearms and show extreme regenerative abilities. Removing subjects head is sufficient enough to kill SCP-5043 but unless it gains sufficient head damage or is decapitated completely, it is capable of repairing damage. Removing limbs is also not enough to destroy SCP-5043 and subject will remain persistent in completing its run of the track despite injury. If a severed limb is left on the track when SCP-5043 returns it will attach the limb back to its main body using tendrils grown from its exposed arteries. SCP-5043 will not use these tendrils to attack others and seems to only manifest them to reattach limbs. Damage inflicted to SCP-5043-1 will not appear on SCP-5043-2 and vice versa.   
  
Attempts to remove SCP-5043 from confining area ended in failure, as when subject was taken over the boundaries of arena subject transformed into dust. The following full moon SCP-5043 manifested inside area without any ill effects.  
  
Due to SCP-5043's hostile yet restricted state the area it manifests within is under permanent containment by the Foundation. 

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-167   
  
**Object Class:** Euclid   
  
**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-167 is housed in a Class B site at the Humanoid Containment Site-01. A standard steel door with bullet proof windows and reinforced frames secure the site and seven (7) cameras monitor the subject at all times. Any personnel exiting the site must be examined for any stray hairs SCP-167 may have left on their person and all staff are prohibited from eating any food or drink the subject offers them. Further adjustments to SCP-167's living quarters have been completed due to subjects increasingly unstable behaviour. These include- 

  * New plumbing and pipes to prevent subject from warping water ways per previous escape attempt.
  * Fire place has been removed due to SCP-167's previous attempt at setting personnel aflame. 
  * Remodeled bathroom to help calm down subject due to constant anxiety over appearance, which included a new shower unit and hair maintenance vanity and new wardrobe. Clothes had all been approved by supervisor.  



  
Following SCP-167's mental breakdown and attempted murder of Dr. Aya the subject has had security tightened on its housing site including having its hair dryer and new wardrobe/clothing confiscated as punishment at the behest of Dr. Aya. Under no circumstances are any foreign objects to be left in SCP-167's housing unless given prior approval.   
  
**Description:** SCP-167 resembles a teenage Japanese woman with knee length black hair and is approximately five foot forty inches in height. It is of high intelligence and typically acts like an average teenage girl unless sufficiently provoked and is formally named ███ ████. Scp-167 has the ability to control its long hair in prehensile tentacles which the subject is able to grab things and even grow it up to 500% of its original length while the hair itself is immensely durable. The subject is very fixated on its hair and grows enraged if not given hair products to groom itself.  
  
Despite SCP-167 growing up in a stable family consisting of a father and mother, it displays no attachment to its parents and does not inquire about them. Its main focus is on ███ ███ despite the latter being killed by SCP-167 before it was detained. The subject becomes defensive and angry if its killing of ███ ███ is brought up and Dr. Aya was attacked following an interview over the incident.  
  
**Interviewed:** SCP-167.   
**Interviewer** : Dr. Aya.   
  
**INTERVIEW START**   
  
Dr. Aya: Hello, SCP-167. It's nice to see you again.   
SCP-167: What is it?   
Dr. Aya: Nothing, I just would like to talk to you again.   
SCP-167: Then get on with it.   
Dr. Aya: Very well. I thought perhaps we could talk about romance.   
SCP-167: What?   
Dr. Aya: Love. I've always enjoyed stories about love- Cinderella, The Princess and the Frog...all those stories where love makes everything better. But, you've had experience, haven't you?   
SCP-167: Excuse me?   
Dr. Aya: Well, that's how you came to this place, isn't it? Because you were unlucky in love.   
SCP-167: I was not unlucky!   
Dr. Aya: Yes I suppose ███ fared far worse than you.   
SCP-167: Don't you say his name! You have no right!   
Dr. Aya: Well, you're alive and he isn't. I would say that is faring worse. I think you of all people lost the right to speak of him.  
SCP-167: That isn't true! I love him. I'll always carry him in my heart.  
Dr. Aya: He was found crushed to death. Is that how you show your love to someone? You kill them?   
SCP-167: I...I didn't want to, he made me do it.   
Dr. Aya: Did he really? From the reports I've read he had no open wounds on him but nearly every bone in his body had been pulverized. Did you do that? Wrap him up in your hair and constrict him to death like a boa?   
SCP-167: You stupid woman, I just told you I didn't want to do it!   
Dr. Aya: I think he didn't want it either. From what some of his school friends said, you'd confessed your love to him a few days before you killed him, didn't you?   
SCP-167: I...   
Dr. Aya: Witnesses at the cafe say he was fairly flustered but ultimately happy at your confession- but you did something there, didn't you? Can you tell me what?   
SCP-167: I was just getting impatient! I had just confessed my love and all he did was sit there! I asked him if he loved me and he couldn't even answer!   
Dr. Aya: He was _flustered_. Having a pretty girl confess suddenly to you would do that to a boy. Tell me how you reacted when he couldn't answer you right away. What did you do?   
SCP-167: I...I hit the table. I didn't intend to get so angry.   
Dr. Aya: Ah, that part. Then apparently you ran away in tears.   
SCP-167: I was upset. I was overwhelmed.   
Dr. Aya: Then the next morning you found him at your school, correct.   
SCP-167: I wanted to make up for my behaviour! So I brought in a homemade meal for him.   
Dr. Aya: And a sweater. Along with a charm.   
SCP-167: ...Yes. I wanted him to know I was sorry for what happened. I never meant to frighten him.   
Dr. Aya: I see. So you wanted to show him you were earnest, thus all the homemade gifts?   
SCP-167: Yes, exactly! But we were interrupted, just when he was about to eat the food I made him.   
Dr. Aya: By the class representative ████. She told us what happened afterwards, when you threatened her.   
SCP-167: It was her own fault- she was trying to get between us. She had the reek of a homewrecker, I could tell.   
Dr. Aya: I see. When did you decide to abduct ███?  
SCP-167: I didn't abduct him! I just knew he needed help with school, I overheard his friends saying the most horrid of things about him. When I checked his test papers, the scores were abysmal. So I knew then he needed help, needed _my_ help to make him into a fine man.  
Dr. Aya: And that's when you took him to that abandoned holiday home?   
SCP-167: Yes. It was a lovely place and you could hear the sea. Very romantic.   
Dr. Aya: I see. And did he ask about your hair?   
SCP-167: Yes. I was honest with him- one of the most crucial aspects of any relationship is honesty.   
Dr. Aya: What did he think of it?   
SCP-167: He admired my hair- he thought it was beautiful.   
Dr. Aya: I see...but then he wanted to leave, didn't he?   
SCP-167: No. He became misguided. He tried to lock me out!   
Dr. Aya: Because you abducted him.   
SCP-167: I did not! It was for his own good!   
Dr. Aya: You killed him for wishing to leave.   
SCP-167: _(Subject becomes more irate and hair starts to move)_ It was his fault! He belonged to me but he dared to defy me?!   
Dr. Aya: So you viewed him as your property, and when he refused to cooperate you crushed him to death.   
SCP-167: He left me no choice! I told him what would happen and he refused, he rejected me after everything I did for him!   
  
**INTERVIEW END**  
**Closing statement:** SCP-167 attacked Dr. Aya after final sentence, throwing her into a wall with the use of its hair. Subject was tranquilized following its violent response. Dr. Aya recommended SCP-167 have personal items confiscated as punishment along with comments that the subject lacked the empathy to understand its actions in killing ███ ███. As of current date, family of deceased had been given a falsified police report and SCP-167's family had been informed subject had been taken to a privatized mental health unit for the foreseeable future with all costs paid. Neither parent seemed concerned and wrote over all rights to SCP-167 in provided documentation. Currently SCP-167 has refused to acknowledge it is at fault for the killing of ███ ███ and all other attempts have ended in subject being forcefully tranquilized after going into an extreme rage of refusal.   
  
**Addendum 29:**  
SCP-167's hair had been shaven during an approved experiment by Dr.██████ and subject was able to nigh instantaneously regrown the shaven hair back to its original length. SCP-167 then used its discarded hair to attack the personnel and had to be rendered unconscious to prevent damage coming to staff and it is proven to be able to use its hair- regardless of location or even connection to its body -as a weapon. Burning the hair sufficiently destroys it and removes the risk. 

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-989   
  
Object Class: ~~Safe~~ Neutralized  
  
Special Containment Procedures: Held in a reinforced crate inside Containment Facility B-8  
  
Description: SCP-989 is a 9 inch by 9 inch mask composed of light grey stone which resembles a humanoid face. Despite its size, it will stretch or shirk to accommodate anyone's skull size when it is placed upon someone.   
  
SCP-989 is an inanimate object but due to its potential destructive ability it is to be only handled by authorized personnel. Experimentation with SCP-989 has revealed it to potentially be the cause of [REDACTED]. Despite its innocuous appearance SCP-989 can cause extreme physiological transformation in human subjects, when it is placed on a human's face and exposed to blood it will impale the wearers skull with long spikes and cause them to undergo a metamorphosis into a 'Vampire' creature. It has an as-yet unlimited use and despite extensive testing is has no will or influence of its own.   
  
Addendum 9:   
When being moved to a new facility staff member ██████ ███ accidentally dropped the box containing SCP-989 down a flight of stairs whereon it broke in half. Attempts to fix SCP-989 resulted in failure and it would no longer react to blood, rending it harmless. The two broken pieces were then moved to Containment Facility B-8 for safe keeping. Staff member had been reprimanded via a formal warning for careless handling of SCP. 

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-1870   
  
**Object Class:** ~~Keter.~~ Euclid.   
  
**Special Containment Procedures:** ~~SCP-1870 is housed in a humanoid-containment unit at Humanoid Containment Site-02-9 which closely resembles an average human dwelling but is surrounded at all times by a ten metre tall fence ringed with sensors and razor wire to prevent escape attempts. Three (3) security cameras monitor the subject at all times and six (6) more cameras monitor the walls.~~  
  
SCP-1870 has been moved to Humanoid Containment Site-03-3 due to facility having a large lawn attachment to the housing units to accommodate SCP-1870's mental health at the recommendation from its therapist. It has been provided with a television unit and computer system but all channels and sites must be pre-approved before it can access them. Ten (10) cameras are on site to monitor the subject and walls to alert security to any escape attempts. The brick wall surrounding SCP-1870's housing unit have been rebuilt as steel to deter the subject from climbing over. Wall has been reinforced with razor wire and an electric current. SCP-1870 is given a typical human diet for optimal health but it is augmented with an assortment of red meat products to satisfy its cravings. At SCP-1870's request it is to be given a set amount of small stones called 'gastrolith' each month, which it eats to aid its digestion.  
  
**Description** :SCP-1870's default form is a blond human adult male who identifies as █████ █████, at twenty years of age if birthday provided by it was correct. Despite its extreme strength SCP-1870 is approximately five foot tall. In its default, calm state it has blue eyes and average human appearance.   
Following observation it is revealed SCP-1870 has various forms it can transform into at will, however its transformative state can appearance unwillingly due to strong emotions if it is under extreme stress. Typically it keeps to two different forms of transformation which SCP-1870 gains a long tail, claws, teeth and slitted pupils but on the whole retains its humanoid appearance. From altercations with security, SCP-1870 has been shown to easily throttle personnel with its tail and its bite and claws are covered in infectious bacteria that instantaneously lead to infection.   
Its infectious teeth and claws provide an extreme risk to personnel, as if it creates a wound on staff they will become thralls to SCP-1870 and will obey all commands and even attack other staff members at the subject's behest. Infected will show no signs until SCP-1870 issues control over them wherein they will grow tails, teeth and claws like the subject and grown animalistic. However they will not carry an infectious strain like SCP-1870 even if they attack other staff members. Rendering SCP-1870 unconscious will remove the transformed state of infected personnel however it will not remove the infection itself. Class-D personnel have been used in experiments in attempting to nullify SCP-1870's infectious abilities but as of current investigation the only way to remove the infected strain is by neutralization. Because of this all personnel interacting with subject are now required to wear protective covering or behind glass walls such as how therapy sessions are enacted, to prevent infection. Spit and other body fluid are not infectious and only bites and scratches will infect individuals.   
  
Its fully transformed state greatly resembles a _Utahraptor Ostrommaysorum_ and is approximately three meters in height and seven meters in length. In this state SCP-1870 looses its ability to speak but retains its fully intelligence. ~~It is typically more hostile and prone to violence in this form however it will occasionally transform into this form to unnerve personnel.~~ After extensive therapy SCP-1870 has grown more comfortable with shifting into its dubbed 'Monster Form' and rates of violence from the subject have deceased. In this form it still keeps its infectious state via bites and scratches.  
  
Unless sufficiently provoked SCP-1870 typically retain its humanoid form, however after being granted a backyard area in its containment unit SCP-1870 will usually shift into its monster form if it is sunny. SCP-1870 has grown more comfortable with its alternative form but it is still unpredictable if it is introduced to new personnel.  
  
Despite SCP-1870's fairly irritable and hostile behaviour, it will become distressed if not given social interaction for long periods of time. Even if it is harmless barter during meal times, it will aid in keeping SCP-1870 in a calm and less agitated state. Observing doctors theorize SCP-1870's raptorian form influences its craving for social activities, as phrehistoric raptor species were thought to be a greatly pack-oriented species and thus fueling its instinctive desire for companionship despite its largely unfriendly attitude. There is recommendation to introduce a companion animal to help alleviate SCP-1870's social stress and be an balance for its desire for companionship but to accommodate its fairly hostile personality towards humans. However due to current animals introduced in SCP-1870's presence- Dachshund, Stable goat and long haired gerbil -have all expressed fear and panic, the recommendation has been met with failure. Following these incidents SCP-1870's mood turned hostile and aggressive so further attempts have been declined.  
  
Records indicate SCP-1870 grew up in abject poverty before wedding eighty-three-year-old Mrs. █████ ███████ who died three months after the ceremony. With its newly acquired wealth, SCP-1870 attended the prestigious ███ Racing School and rapidly excelled in the International Jockey Programme. However when SCP-1870 briefly left the racing circuit and partook in the ██ ██ ██ its transformative state was discovered by fellow participant ████ ███ whom SCP-1870 killed in apparent self defense. Following the police investigation the Foundation took control of the situation following rumours about the case and SCP-1870 was taken into SCP custody. Due to lack of any living family the retrieval went without incident however Class A sedatives were administered due to violent reaction of subject shortly following detainment.   
  
Investigation into Mrs. █████ ███████ revealed no foul play despite in depth queries, and was resolved as her advanced age was the main contributor to her death. Attempting to question SCP-1870's over its deceased wife and its feelings towards her caused it to become very hostile and irritable. It is unknown whether this is from guilt or anti-social behaviour. Further questioning resulted in an attack so subject has been blacklisted.  
  
**Addendum 75:**  
SCP-1870's violent attitude has greatly reduced with the introduction [REDACTED].  
  
**Addendum 80:**  
SCP-1870 has been granted a companion animal which is a four-year-old Arab Thoroughbred whom the subject has named '███ ███'. SCP-1870 has been granted various horse caring products and spends typically two hours tending to the animal when it wakes up and before it retires to bed each day. Requests for a larger containment unit has been approved and SCP-1870 is currently awaiting relocation. As of this addendum, the horse has not been infected or harmed by the subject.   
  
**Addendum 189-1:**   
Due to consistent good behaviour and lack of serious murder attempts on personnel, SCP-1870 has been downgraded from Keter class to Euclid and has been successfully relocated.  
  
**LEVEL 5 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED:** After thorough investigation and blood samples it was proven SCP-1870 shares identical DNA with SCP-122. Both subjects share near identical name of ███ ████ and ██ ████ respectively, along with SCP-1870 reacting instinctively to the nickname ██. Queries to both SCPs found neither were aware of the other and questioning resulted in confusion. Despite SCP-1870 and SCP-122 have differing personalities, abilities and humanoid appearances, their DNA showed they were identical despite SCP-122 being a century older than SCP-1870 and both claim they have never met the other and were ignorant to each other.   
Dr. ████████ approved of a monitored meeting between SCP-1870 and SCP-122 to gauge their reactions. The meeting was permitted under Heavy Containment Procedures Act 7 in the underground facility at site █████. Despite both subjects essentially being the same person neither SCP-1870 or SCP-122 expressed any level of familiarity or friendliness. Indeed both subjects expressed disdain for one another upon interacting. As the conversation between the two subjects extended they became hostile and eventually resulted in physical aggression. The room was flooded with sleeping gas and both subjects were given medical treatment for their injuries before being taken back to their containment units.  
  
Despite the physical altercation SCP-122 displayed no symptoms of infection with Dr.██ theorizing their shared DNA protecting SCP-122 from becoming infected.  
  
SCP-1870's therapist has since lodged a complaint against Dr.████████ following the incident, claiming the incident has had a large negative impact on SCP-1870's mental well being.  
  
Despite SCP-1870's anxious and aggressive behaviour towards Class-D personnel following the incident, the subject sufficiently calmed after being allowed to care for its companion animal '███ ███', and has since returned to its cooperative state. Future meetings with SCP-122 has since been blacklisted due to the high change of further injury and both subject's hostile behaviour towards each other and staff.

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-310   
  
Class: Euclid   
  
Special Containment Procedures: Held in Containment Facility A-4  
  
Description: SCP-310 appears as as a thin scimitar blade with an elaborate gold cross guard with a large ruby embedded on either side and three small rubies running down the handle length. The blade is possessed by a hostile entity which calls itself ███ which will gain mental control of anyone it chooses who looks at the unsheathed blade. It is usually sheathed in a golden edged scabbard but despite various tests the scabbard itself is not influenced by the spirit besides refusing to let itself be drawn unless it wills.   
  
The sword has a malevolent spirit attached to it and can bind anyone to its will. However it is fairly temperamental with its hosts and numerous experimentation have ended in failure when SCP-310 has refused to possess a Class-D personnel. However those that do become possessed have their own personalities override by the spirit who will then attack others. SCP-310 is extremely hostile while possessing someone and will challenge staff to fights. The sword is capable of phasing through solid objects- such as desks, walls, chairs and even clothing -and will only cut what SCP-310 wishes. The blade itself is exceptionally sharp and can cut through solid steel and marble with ease. Regardless of its host's own skills or experience, they will become expert swordsmen due to SCP-310's previous experience in combat. It is extremely adaptive and will quickly accumulate information and react instantaneously to new threats. If its previous host is killed and it takes control of a new host, then it will be unable to be killed in the same manner of its previous host.   
  
Attempts to reason with SCP-310 is difficult due to its spirit nature and the fact it requires a host to communicate. It is also immensely aggressive and refuses to cooperate with researchers. Allowing a researcher become possessed led to failure, as SCP-310 simply overrode the staff's mentality and attacked an assistant and killed her. It then challenged various other staff members before its host was killed by security.   
  
Knocking a possessed subject unconscious will stop SCP-310's control and it will be bound back to the sword. Previous subjects have claimed to have seen the spirit which resembled a humanoid creature with a dog's head but the spirit's shape is unable to be seen by anyone else even when in use or speaking through a host.   
  
Addendum 79:   
After extensive testing Agent ████ managed to get SCP-310 to speak briefly of its origins; the subject claimed to have been initially forged in 1480s by a smith of unknown nationality. SCP-310 became irritable with the discussion and, per its aggressive behaviour, attacking the Agent soon after and killed her.  
  
Addendum 201:   
Due to SCP-310's consistent aggressive behaviour yet easily contained state, the subject was approved for permanent containment in storage. 

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-816   
  
Object Class: Keter   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-816 is currently active in the ████ sea off the coast of ██ however it is currently limited to a selective area in the ocean approximately 24x24 meters in diameter. Due to its attraction to movement yet ability to consume matter, it has been permitted to stay trapped in the ocean under a 24 hour perimeter guard to prevent any passing ships from interacting with SCP-816 and being subsequently attacked. The dangerous state and absorptive nature of SCP-816 has negated current attempts to contain it outside of the ocean. Any attempts by non-facility personnel to enter the area of ocean where the subject is active are turned away with an explanation of marine research being carried out in the area.   
  
Description: SCP-816 resembled a large purple blob which will attempt to consume anything it touches within reason. It is able to consume flesh and material easily yet cannot absorb water into its mass and thus is trapped by the ocean. SCP-816 is believed to be non-sentient and simply acts like a fast moving fungus with no other instinct than to spread and feed. It will automatically attack whatever is moving the fastest within its range. It will expand if it has consumed material but retains its purple slimy appearance regardless of size reached.   
  
Despite various attempts SCP-816 is unable to be destroyed. It was able to devour several Class-D personnel within the span of a minute (sixty seconds) and the only way to nullifying its eating of staff is to severed the limb that SCP-816 has touched. Otherwise it will slowly consume the whole body and assimilate into the main form and grow larger. However while in the midst of consuming a target, SCP-816 can gain limited control of its prey though it typically only uses that ability to slow down its target.  
  
Because of its nature there is limited ways to contain SCP-816. As it, the subject is trapped in the ocean continually attacking the waves in the selective area of sea which keep it in a selective space. Unless a more permanent solution is reached, SCP-816 is to be kept within the monitored area of ocean until further notice.

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-1783   
  
Object Class: Euclid   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-1783 is kept at a minimal security housing unit at the Humanoid Containment Site-01. Due to SCP-1783's cooperative and non-violent attitude the subject is permitted to have a fully equipped kitchen and bedroom, along with an attached lawn and garden. The spare bedroom has been refurbished into an animal care center including a dog-washing station and pre-approved animal care literature. Due to subject's requests and administrator approval, eighteen (18) stuffed animals are permitted within its housing and its housing has four (4) permitted pets which have tracking devices embedded under their fur which monitor their location and vital signs. These companion animals have been approved after various tests with SCP-1783 and its repeated desire to take care of animal species which help facilitate subject's positive mental health.

  * Peanut- Male teacup Chihuahua. 
  * Noodles- Female Griffon Bruxellois. 
  * Sophie- Male Bombay Cat. (Recovering from left incisor dental operation.) 
  * Tsathoggua- Male Chinese Water Deer. 



All four (4) animals are to be monitored carefully to facilitate subject's mental health and SCP-1783 will become quickly distressed if companion animals are injured or in distress. Lawn has been refurbished with new hedge and flowerbeds along with three (3) new cameras being installed to provide companion animals with adequate play room.  
  
Due to SCP-1783 transformative abilities no objects are to be removed from subject's housing unit without extensive testing first to avoid accidentally removing SCP-1783 from premises.  
  
SCP-1783 may attempt to follow staff out of its housing but a simple reprimand has proven to be successful in sending subject back to its site.  
  
Description: SCP-1783 resembled a human male approximately six feet tall with waist length white hair, ringed green eyes and pointed ears. Subject typically retains its humanoid form even when in its housing unit and consistently chooses to wear a uniform that matches the male school uniform for ████ high where the subject was located. It will typically only transform either to entertain staff or while under duress but in its shapeshifting state SCP-1783 appears as a gelatinous multi-limbed blue entity. Testing has verified SCP-1783 is deeply uncomfortable with staying in its untransformed form, considering such a thing extremely rude, and will instinctively choose its humanoid form.   
  
SCP-1783 was located in the town of ████ and upon contact with agents repeatedly claimed it came to planet Earth from another universe. Speaking to citizens who had contact with the subject revealed the vast majority simply believed SCP-1783 was making ill-timed jokes but per SCP Foundation guide lines Class A amnesiacs were administered to all people who came in contact with the subject. SCP-1783 voluntarily went with personnel and willingly spoke of its alien origins with various researchers. Subject claimed to have a spaceship in orbit to which it would use to return to its space travels if it so desired. However despite various inquiries, SCP-1783 has stated it is unwilling to call on its ship and is content to remain in captivity.  
  
The validity of SCP-1783's claims of being an extraterritorial life form is heavily subject to debate and subject may simply be a shapeshifter which either genuinely believes it is an alien or simply choosing a cover story for its origin. Various attempts at finding the truth behind the subject's origins is difficult due to the manner of SCP-1783's understand and lack of social norms. Through carefully testing, SCP-1783 has been revealed to be able to take the shape of a majority of objects yet is has a few yet notable limitations to its shape shifting abilities which it revealed in a meeting with Dr. Shu.   
  
Inverviewed: SCP-1783   
Interviewer: Dr. Shu   
  
INTERVIEW START   
  
Dr. Shu: Hello, SCP-1783. How are you doing today?   
SCP-1783: I'm well, thank you. And please, call me ████.   
Dr. Shu: You know I can't call you that- we've been over this.   
SCP-1783: Oh! I forgot- you need to remain impartial, yes? Part of your little containment protocols.   
Dr. Shu: Yes. But to the topic I want to speak to you about- about your shape shifting.  
SCP-1783: What about them?  
Dr. Shu: You say you're an alien- can all of your species shape shift like you can?   
SCP-1783: Of course. It's natural for my species. It's like how it's natural for your species to have two legs or two eyes.  
Dr. Shu: I see. Can you tell me more about your powers?  
SCP-1783: What would you like to know?  
Dr. Shu: Can you transform into anything you chose?  
SCP-1783: Oh no, I can't. Things like complicated machinery- I cannot replicate that. Also it cannot have more power than myself, such as...dynamite? I think you call it.   
Dr. Shu: Explosives?   
SCP-1783: Yes! I wouldn't be able to transform into that.   
Dr. Shu: As for machinery, how complex do you mean? Such as a vehicle, or something like a watch?   
SCP-1783: Well...if I don't understand it, I can't turn into it. If it has lots of little pieces I don't know the function of I can't turn into it.   
Dr. Shu: What if we granted you a book on how to create watches? And if we talked you through the process of creating a watch? If you understood all the mechanical pieces used within it, understood how it worked, would you be able to turn into a watch?   
SCP-1783: I am unsure. It sounds fascinating! I would like to try that one day.   
Dr. Shu: I would enjoy seeing such a thing happen as well, you are very intelligent.   
SCP-1783: ( _Subject blushes a teal colour)_ Oh, thank you. You're very smart as well.   
Dr. Shu: That's kind of you to say. Now, back to the topic on hand- can you transform into living creatures? Say, for example me?   
SCP-1783: That I cannot do. You humans are too similar!   
Dr. Shu: Truly? Even compared to your current form, you and I are very different looking.   
SCP-1783: Yes, I find that all you humans look alike. I just...am unable to turn into a specific person.   
Dr. Shu: But what about your current form?   
SCP-1783: I like this one.   
Dr. Shu: Is that the only reason why you chose it? You have gotten a few things wrong- for example, humans do not have ringed iris, or pointed ears.   
SCP-1783: Maybe not, but I like them! So this form does.   
Dr. Shu: So they were a personal preference?   
SCP-1783: Yes.   
Dr. Shu: Very well. Now, you've stated your planet is currently dying- is that why you're here?   
SCP-1783: Oh, you want to know if my species means humankind harm?   
Dr. Shu: Of a sort, yes. You've mentioned you're an explorer and if your homeworld is nearing destruction then surely your kind is looking for a new home.   
SCP-1783: Not at all! Yes, our homeworld may be dying but that doesn't mean we want to harm humans- I'm here to see if humankind is friendly and if your planet was nice. I'm an explorer, yes, as is my whole race. We can travel for very long quantities of time in space and our main focus is in discovering fellow species. Not harming them.   
Dr. Shu: So you're essentially here as a researcher? Like Jane Goodall?   
SCP-1783: Yes! I've watched all the documentaries of her, such a lovely human. I'm flattered you think I'm like her. She's quite a bit more well known than me, however.   
Dr. Shu: You aren't very subtle.   
SCP-1783: I know. But I don't mind, humans were usually kind to me anyway even if they don't believe me.   
Dr. Shu: You think we're kind?   
SCP-1783: Very much so. Even this uh, Foundation? Is kind. You've given me a home and even given me pets! I love Earth animals, such a wondrous selection. I don't mind all the observation I'm under, it's fascinating really. I also love all the history books. Can I have more?   
Dr. Shu: You've read all the new ones?  
SCP-1783: Yes, several times. I sleep far less than humans.   
Dr. Shu: Well, I'm sure I can put in a good word and we can have some more books granted to you.   
SCP-1783: Thank you. Even while being a prisoner everyone is so accommodating.   
Dr. Shu: You see yourself as a prisoner?   
SCP-1783: Of course. I don't mind, however. I'm learning a great deal about your kind, which is my mission, so I see no reason to try and leave.  
Dr. Shu: I'm glad your enjoying your stay here. After all, the main focus of our organization is to protect subjects such as yourself.   
SCP-1783: It's so nice there's an entire organization dedicated to this. You humans are such a fascinating species, I'm glad I'm here.   
Dr. Shu: Ah, well my apologizes SCP-1783, but it seems our times is up.   
SCP-1783: Not to worry, we'll see each other tomorrow. But yes, I must get back and feed Noodles. She's insistent on her meal times. Very fussy.  
Dr. Shu: Of course, we'll speak again tomorrow.   
  
INTERVIEW END  
Despite SCP-1783's abilities, it has not yet attempted to escape from its containment and is a willing and cooperative subject. The claims of its alien origins are still yet unproven but as a precaution for the potential validity of its claim, overseeing researcher Dr.██████ is required to screen and approve all reading material for the subject. As is, SCP-1783 continually claims its alien origins but repeatedly states it is on a peaceful mission to observe humankind and neither it nor its species means humankind harm.   
  
Addendum 14:   
SCP-1783 will become immensely distressed if loud, repetitious sound is introduced and will loose control of its humanoid shape and transform into its blue gelatinous state. This was discovered during Containment Breech ██ when the subject was in the middle of an interview with Dr. Shu and it displayed high distress over the alarm sounding. It will panic and attempt to escape the area where the noise is originating from, even latching itself in a transformed state onto nearby personnel and pleading with them to take it from the area. Before it looses control of its form, SCP-1783's skin will become red and covered in sweat while covering its ears with its hands. When later questioned about its upset over the noise SCP-1783 informed staff it was severely allergic to such noise.  
Further study in testing SCP-1783 reaction to loud repetitious noise has been suggested but overseeing researcher Dr.██████ has declined further investigation into experimentation due to high risk of loosing subject's cooperative attitude and formulating a negative association with the Foundation. 

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-1968   
  
Object Class: Safe   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-1968 is sealed within a reinforced steel crate inside Containment Facility A.  
  
Description: SCP-1968 appears as a wooden holding cabinet of approximately seven feet in height and three feet across. There are fifteen (15) dolls housed within the upper shelving of the main cabinet with the hinge doors. The drawer below near the base is empty but the sliding drawer above the main shelving holds four (4) more dolls. Each doll is approximately thirty centimeters in height and each have their own individual appearances. When the hinge doors holding the majority of dolls is opened, a thin yellow mist will continually emanate from the inside of the cabinet for as long as it is held open however there have not yet been any ill effects reported by Class-D personnel exposed to it.  
For specific details on each dolls appearance including materials use on clothing along with attachment photos, please see Agent Murphy's report attached.   
Despite each doll being crafted from wood they are capable of limited movement in both the limbs and facial features. The dolls are unable to walk or even move besides limited twitching of limbs and distortion of their heads, where they can display various emotions with effort. All of the dolls are able to speak however they will simply say the word '███' repeatedly and cannot utter any other phrases. Attempt to communicate with the dolls cause extreme distress in the subjects despite limited communication skills.  
  
There have been documented instances of liquid appearing from the eyes, despite testing proving the eyes were created from medical grade plastic acrylic with no tear ducts. Further testing verified the liquid contained water, mucin, lipids, lysozyme, lactoferrin, lipocalin, lacritin, immunoglobulins, glucose, urea, sodium, and potassium which is the same chemicals which create a typical human tears. It is yet unknown how the dolls are capable of producing these fluids while lacking the necessary glands and body structure to provide the necessary chemicals.   
Extensive study carried out on the bodies of all the dolls have shown they are carved from high-quality wood with simplistic peg joints connecting their limbs. There is no anomaly detected within the wood or joint sockets that enable their movements.   
Testing carried out on the clothing showed the garments were able to be removed without incident and every article of clothing was hand crafted. Most clothing was made from various cottons, silk, lace and wool with additional addons such as a miniature stethoscope and gaming pad for individual dolls. None of the clothing showed any suspicious activity and could be swapped between dolls without any adverse reaction.   
  
Each doll was able to be removed from its holding cabinet with no ill effects on either itself or the handler. During an experiment, ████ doll was taken nearly eighteen hundred kilometers away to neighbouring site B-3. Doll still retained its movement despite distance from its originating cabinet. Further testing verified that regardless of distance, doll would remain active.   
  
The craftsman of both the dolls and cabinet is unknown. It is theorized that the word ███ is the name of the craftsman but theory is unable to be verified due to lack of information.  
  
Due to SCP-1968's bound and harmless state, authority was granted to move subject to Containment Facility A. 

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-22   
  
Object Class: Safe   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-22 is held within a 30x30 centimeter glass box with oaken frames lined with red velvet in Containment Facility E.   
  
Description: ~~SCP-22 appears as a young Japanese woman with black hair and is approximately five and a half foot tall. It wears a traditional pink yukata patterened with stylized cherry blossoms along with its hair held back in a bun secured in place with two ornamental hair pins. Ridges that resembled book pages line the skin of SCP-22's face, chest, legs and arms.~~  
As of █/█/██ SCP-22 has changed into the form of an origami crane 3.0x3.0 inches and is a pastle pink colour patterned with stylized cherry blossoms. This transformation is thought to be permanent.  
  
SCP-22 was detained following field Agents verifying rumours of a unknown illness manifesting in the Japanese town of ███. The subject was found at the town hospital and taken into Foundation custody. Class A mind altering drugs were administered to hospital staff and SCP-22's father and fiancé, convincing them subject had died in hospital from its unknown illness. Fabricated mortician papers and corpse were provided, with cremation and funeral performed without incident or suspicion.  
  
Various testing was performed on SCP-22 to determine cause of skin deformation which was distorting the flesh into folding like paper. Condition worsened in subject within four (4) days of being detained despite efforts from personnel to contain or slow down the unknown illness, with the subject rapidly becoming bed bound by the end of the arrival week. Constant exposure to SCP-22 by Class-D personnel verified skin-folding condition was not contagious and genetic sequence of SCP-22 showed no anomalies besides low blood pressure which was rectified with the introduction of fluids via IV. Investigation into subject's family tree and genetic line reveal no other known instances of the disease or of a mysterious illness.  
  
Addendum 9:   
Thirty two (32) days following SCP-22's detainment condition had worsened to the point subject is now unconscious and largely unresponsive. Folding of skin had warped subject's original body shape immensely. Despite severe deformation subject's heartbeat was still readable along with breathing. Cutting into SCP-22's skin would cause bleeding indicating all organs were still functioning despite extreme mutation of body and blood samples were all identical to that of a typical healthy adult human female. Heartbeat rate was functioning at an average forty (40) beats per minute,   
  
Addendum 15:   
Forty one (41) days after detainment SCP-22's overall body mass has shrunk drastically, to 10% of subject's original body weight. Heartbeat is now functioning at twenty three (23) beats per minute.   
  
Addendum 20:   
Forty four (44) days after detainment SCP-22 is now in the form of a 3.0x3.0 inch origami crane. Testing has revealed heartbeat is still audible despite subject now being entirely made from folding paper. No instances of breathing has been recorded in subsequent experimentation despite faint heartbeat detected. Heartbeat now functioning at ten (10) beats per minute.   
  
Addendum 21:   
Day fifty (50) Heartbeat has ceased and SCP-22 has fully transformed into an origami crane. Tests verify paper is made from washi, the traditional paper used in Japanese origami.  
  
Addendum 30:   
Eighty (80) days after containment- Due to all signs of life deceasing from subject and continual observation revealed no manifestation of abilities or reversal of condition, approval has been granted to move SCP-22 to Containment Facility E for safekeeping. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Item #: SCP-423   
  
Object Class: Safe   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-423 is kept within a one (1) square kilometer paddock surrounded by a two (2) meter steel wall. Near the west entrance is a 10x10 meter building which has a kennel and mouse house along with entertainment equipment. A small stream runs through the eastern side of the paddock and both ends are secured with mesh netting to prevent SCP-423 from escaping the premises.   
  
Description: SCP-423 takes two forms, which it is capable of changing at random. The first is the form of a _Canis lupus familiaris_ , most commonly called a great Dane, with a white coat speckled in black spots. SCP-423's other form is that of a white _Mus musculus_ , or commonly called a mouse, with black eyes. Both of these forms act according to its species typical animal traits however both of SCP-423's forms are friendly towards humans. Neither form show any high level of intelligence or problem solving skills. When in its great Dane state, SCP-423 will be wearing a blank leather collar. It will not have this collar in its mouse form. Testing has proven both body types have no anomalies in its genetics and are identical to non-SCP versions of its specie.  
  
SCP-432 typically chooses its canine form when interacting with staff and, per usual standards of the dog breed, enjoys long periods of play including fetch and going for walks. While in mouse form, it will make use of the provided the mouse house along with using the various rodent toys inside, typically the running wheel. As of current date, SCP-432 spends 97% of its sleeping time in its mouse form inside of its house.  
SCP-423 was found in the English countryside within the ████ ██. When Agent Nilson located SCP-423 it approached her willingly in its dog form and showed no signs of aggression. Per protocols Agent stayed onsite 24 hours to determine if subject was an SCP. At approximately ███ hours SCP-423 shifted into its mouse form and entered a small burrow wherein it reappeared during daybreak the following morning and changing back into its canine form as soon as sufficient room was provided. Agent Nilson then took subject into custody without incident and SCP-423 was relocated.  


* * *

**Item #:** SCP-1776   
  
Object Class: Euclid   
  
Special Containment Procedures: ~~SCP-1776 is housed at a Class C unit at the Humanoid Containment Site-B3.~~ Subject is not permitted to have its own kitchen area due to its aggressive nature and proficiency with bladed weapons and all eating utensils must be accounted for after its designated feeding times. SCP-1776 is also an extreme escape risk so all precautions are to be taken when entering or leaving the site. ~~SCP-1776 is also fitted with a ██ tracking device embedded at the base of the spine~~ and due to its technological ignorant nature all items within subject's housing are to be given approval by supervising researcher Dr. ████████ before being permitted to be introduced.  
SCP-1776 has been relocated to housing at the Class A unit in Humanoid Containment Site-B1 due to its inability to be reliably tagged.   
  
Description: SCP-1776 appears as a middle aged Caucasian man of approximately six feet tall with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair that curls at the tip. Subject typically wears a uniform suit and overcoat, either in pink or white. SCP-1776 has a dislike of handling things with its bare hands, so it is provided with a wide assortment of gloves. If SCP-1776 takes off its gloves and/or overcoat, it is typically a sign of aggression.   
As of █/█/██ SCP-1776 has been discovered to be capable of changing its own appearance at will. However it will retain its curled hair and height but its overall body weight, age and occasionally its clothing will change. SCP-1776's age will only increase as it will sometimes take on the form of an elderly man in its eighties before regressing back to its middle aged form. It will also change through various states of health and fitness, as it will occasionally change into an overweight version of its default self. SCP-1776 seems to have no real understanding of its body shape changing and will feign ignorance or irritation if it is questioned on its differing appearance. Despite SCP-1776 being capable of slightly altering its appearance it will consistently have a large scar spanning the entirety of its back and the backs of its upper arms, with the scarring resembling an American flag design with seven (7) stripes and thirteen (13) stars. Various research meetings revealed SCP-1776 gained these scarring in a different instance of being held prisoner where it was tortured and whipped, the scarring which formed the pattern upon its back.   
In all examples of SCP-1776 changing its appearance it will use an American flag with a red-and-white alternating field with thirteen five-pointed stars arranged in a circle within the blue canton. This flag was created in 1792 and the stars represent the thirteen original colonies that declared independence. It is able to conjure up the flag out of nothing and will wrap the flag around itself which will instantaneously change its appearance. The flags have been confiscated soon after and have been tested extensively with all having been found to be made from wool, linen or silk with no transformative properties. It is theorized they will only activate if SCP-1776 handles them.  
  
SCP-1776 acts under the assumption it is the twenty third (23) President of the United States. It refuses to acknowledge the existence of Benjamin Harrison as the true twenty third POTUS along with believing the year is ██. Subject is convinced it is currently being held captive by a hostile foreign country so attempts to learn of SCP-1776's origin, motives and history is difficult due to it largely refusing to cooperate due to subject being under the impression it is a prisoner of war.   
It also displays the ability to know if someone is a 'true' citizen of American, such as it acting in a cordial manner to those born within the states regardless of the fact that they told the subject of their birth country or not. It quickly becomes furious if staff lie to it over their birth country, especially if they attempt to falsely inform SCP-1776 they are American.   
  
SCP-1776 is deeply patriotic towards the United States and grows irate if the country is disrespected in its presence. It is also extremely fixated on the concept of justice and will grow hostile if it perceives acts of injustice or actions of a deceptive nature being preformed. Despite this, SCP-1776 acts in a cunning and manipulative manner in its various attempts to escape the facility along with being fairly deceitful in attitude. It is also immensely knowledgeable in hand-to-hand contact and is capable of killing staff if it gets within arms reach however it will typically attempt to persuade staff to aid it before it enacts violence unless previously provoked. This is especially noticeable in its dealing with American-born staff as it displays the ability to resonate more deeply with them than any other which is thought to be a subconscious influence on staff from SCP-1776. Due to SCP-1776's charismatic nature if any staff feel they are potentially becoming sympathetic or persuaded by the subject, they are to immediately report to their supervisor where they will be relocated to another area without question.   
  
Addendum 5:   
Due to SCP-1776's ability to change its physical form it is unable to be reliably tagged with a tracking device. Because of this, subject has been relocated to a Class A unit. Various testing has shown SCP-1776's physical transformations appear to be mostly cosmetic as its genetic structure remains identical however if it changes form then the tracking device will be lost for unknown reasons.   
  
Addendum 13:   
From various research meetings SCP-1776 revealed it currently has a 91% approval rating as president. When questioned as to how it would have such information subject responded that it simply knew the will of the American people. If asked if it could gauge the approval of individuals, SCP-1776 declined to answer.  
  
Addendum 17:   
During an inquiry with researcher ██████ SCP-1776 stated it was married and wished to have children. When questioned over its wife subject appeared rather dismissive and uncaring of its wife's whereabouts. Further attempts to question SCP-1776 over its supposed spouse resulted in failure. Agents carried out another search in the area where SCP-1776 had been located but not other subjects were found in the location.   
  
Addendum 48:   
During a scheduled research meeting with SCP-1776 on █/█/██, Dr. Steel's assistant ██ ████ was left on her own in SCP-1776's presence and it attempted [REDACTED]. Because of this incident, no female staff are permitted to be alone with SCP-1776 and _must_ be accompanied by a fellow staff member at all times while dealing with the subject. ██ ████ has since been put on paid administrator leave for two weeks and has been recommended to a Foundation therapist. For full disclosure of incident, please see ██ ████'s attached report and provided video footage.   
  
SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVEL 5 REQUIRED: During an altercation on ██/█/██ SCP-1776 was fatally shot through the cranium by head of security for Humanoid Containment Site-B3 Agent Tallow. Report submitted by Agent and on-site staff concluded that SCP-1776 had already attacked several staff members, killing three Class-D personnel and fatally wounding Dr. ███ who later died in surgery. Supervising security commander acknowledge that Agent Tallow attempted all other means of restraining SCP-1776 however due to its prior knowledge in martial arts and army tactics these all met with failure so Agent Tallow was forced to shoot subject to avoid it killing more staff, escaping and potentially putting other SCP's housed at Humanoid Containment Site-B1 at risk.   
Further inquiries into SCP-1776's escape attempt reveal all tranquilizer guns had had their darts removed by an unknown staff member along with 90% of firearms kept in the security locker being tampered with and as a result were unusable. Agent Tallow, after investigation, was found to be the only security onsite at the Class A unit with a working weapon (A standard issued colt 1911 with 9mm rounds and etched with Agent Tallow's serial number) as Agent Tallow stated he never swapped weapons during shifts and would maintain his weapon both at the start of his shifts and before he finishes. Because of this, along with in depth investigation into the tampered weapons, revealed those which had been rendered unusable had been ones left in the security room while staff had been preoccupied with other matters or had gone for lunch. This proved a staff member had tampered with the weapons in an attempt to allow SCP-1776 to escape. Due to this breech of security, all security personnel baring Agent Tallow have been placed on leave while the incident is still under investigation until the culprit is found.   
However when Foundation disposal staff appeared onsite to remove of SCP-1776's remains, when they placed the protective covering over subject's deceased body the entirety of mass beneath disappeared. When disposal staff removed the covering SCP-1776's body reappeared but in an uninjured state. SCP-1776 then quickly regained consciousness but due to following pre-placed disposal protocols Agent Tallow and several Class-D personnel were able to restrain SCP-1776 long enough for one of the disposal staff to administer a recommended dose of VGS Anesthetic to the subject wherein it lost unconsciousness and was transported back to its holding unit.  
When SCP-1776 later regained consciousness it proved it still maintained its same memories and could even recall the incident where it was killed. However attempts to question SCP-1776 over its ability to recover from its own death resulted in no information, as subject refused to cooperate. DNA testing showed SCP-1776 still had the same genetic sequence along with body examining showed it still retained its back scarring, verifying it was still the same subject.   
Petition to further test SCP-1776's ability to revive itself it currently undergoing approval.   
  


* * *

**Item #:** SCP-88   
  
Object Class: ~~Keter~~ Neutralized   
  
Special Containment Procedures: ~~SCP-88 is housed in Containment Unit A-18 at Medical Centre A.~~ Scp-88 has since been humanely euthanized and its cremated remains are kept inside a clear plastic bag within a 300x155x185mm metal case reinforced with aluminum and rubber latches that is kept inside Containment Facility B-8.   
  
Description: SCP-88 takes on the appearance of a humanoid male in its early twenties. It has a flat face, wide set eyes and slightly pointed ears with protruding front teeth.   
  
Subject was located after a police report was investigated by Agent ███ wherein the subject killed a civilian and reportedly killed a police officer through the use of animating a nearby stick figure from a 'Do Not Walk' sign. Class A amnesics were administered to police staff and victims families along with replacement cover story provided. SCP-88 was taken into Foundation custody and placed immediately under a medical detoxification due to the high levels of narcotics in its system. SCP-88 was hostile towards staff and attempted to attack supervising doctor and successfully stabbed a Class-D personnel in the throat with a stolen pen. It was then restrained to prevent it from enacting further violence.   
  
In depth investigation into SCP-88's background revealed a large amount of drug abuse and violent behaviour, along with a neglectful family home which is theorized to contribute to its volatile state and antisocial behaviour. Records indicate SCP-88 hadn't had any contact with its family so retrieval went without incident or inquiry. Despite staff successfully purging narcotics from its system, SCP-88 remained belligerent and hostile towards staff.   
  
Questioning revealed subject was ignorant to its abilities however line of questioning inadvertently caused SCP-88 to start activating globally. Despite it being located at ██ SCP-88's ability to bring fictitious characters to life began to spread world wide. The phenomenon would remove all instances of the fictional character when it had been brought to life. When Santa Claus became active in Western American, every picture and image of Santa Claus world wide disappeared. As SCP-88 became more belligerent the manifestation of its abilities became more prominent as various other fictitious characters came to life. These include cartoons, drawings and even works of art. While in many cases these characters were not hostile, in some cases civilians had their personalities overwritten with a fictitious character they favoured and were forced to play through the character's role or 'plot line'. This proved immensely hazardous for if one was influenced by a story where the character dies, they would subsequently be killed as well.   
When these fictitious characters appeared in the world they were found to be invulnerable, along with having the ability to teleport in their attempts to force people to live out their story. They would peruse whoever they targeted with no other interests or regard.   
  
Addendum 1:   
SCP-88 refused to cooperate with staff, claiming it had no control over its abilities. Due to the widespread global chaos caused by SCP-88's ability, emergency approval was granted to place subject under a medically induced coma.   
  
Addendum 5:   
Three (3) days after it was placed into its coma SCP-88 began influencing fictitious characters again. Scans revealed SCP-88's brain activity- or its 'dream state' -were sufficient enough to power its abilities even while comatose. Because of this and the destructive, worldwide state of its abilities, SCP-88 was authorized to be humanely euthanized on █/█/██ after which its abilities ceased.   
SCP-88's remains, after intensive study, were cremated and relocated to Containment Facility B-8.   
  


* * *

Item #: SCP-18   
  
Object Class: Safe  
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-18 has been relocated to Botanical Site H.   
  
Description: SCP-18 has two forms which shall be refereed to as SCP-18-1 and SCP-18-2 however neither SCP-18 can function without the other and both remain close to each other. SCP-18-1 are a series of _ginkgo biloba_ , also known as Maidenhair trees and there are approximately eighteen (18) trees of the family group. Each tree has green leaves which change in the corresponding seasons and for all intents and purposes are atypical flora. SCP-18-2 take on the form of tiny insect like creatures that appear to be wearing domed helmets and sucker like feet. All instances of SCP-18-2 are a dull green colour with orange dots and somewhere on their body will be the number eleven (11). SCP-18-2 is able to change their mass size, so numbers may be anywhere from a dozen to a hundred, with SCP-18-2 being about the size of ants.  
  
SCP-18 was located after various reports of strange phenomena occurring along a footpath in the town of ███. SCP-18-1 appeared to be the living site for SCP-18-2 however SCP-18-2 would only appear when the leaves from SCP-18-1 had fallen, wherein it would hide underneath the leaves and will only activate if it is stepped upon or if someone places an object on it. SCP-18-2 will also disappear from underneath the leaves if the leaf is picked up- it is only visible in brief glimpses and attempt to contain SCP-18-2 has been discovered to be impossible as they will only appear within a small gap of space between a fallen leaf and the ground beneath.  
If someone stepped upon the leaves that SCP-18-2 were underneath, they would be transported to the other end of the path via following an unbroken line of leaves. This was initially thought to be teleportation but testing with high-speed cameras have verified SCP-18-2 moves people at such an incredible speed that they appear to teleport. Despite the speed people were being moved, testing with Class-D personnel showed no ill effects or sign of whip lash. It is known how SCP-18-2 protects the people it is carrying from adverse reaction to such differences in speed and the abrupt ceasing of movement.   
This means of transportation will only occur with the fallen leaves of SCP-18-1. SCP-18-2 will not manifest beneath the leaves of any other flora in the area. SCP-18-2 will also only move people along a set unbroken path- if a path of leaves is broken in the middle of transportation SCP-18-2 will immediately stop at the break with no ill effects.   
  
SCP-18 was successfully uprooted and relocated to Botanical Site H, which would provide adequate amount of sun, soil toxicity and humidity for SCP-18. During removal of SCP-18-1 and all fallen leaves SCP-18-2 disappeared from site. However SCP-18-2 reappeared in Botanical Site H during the Autumn season beneath the fallen leaves with no ill effects or change in behaviour.   
  
Per protocol Class A amnesiacs were administered to those who had come in contact with SCP-18 and its phenomena. Uprooting and removal of trees had been placed down as maintenance work on the street.   


* * *

Item #: SCP-67   
  
Object Class: Euclid   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-67 is housed within Research Site Omega-E within a standard containment complex.   
  
Description: SCP-67 appears as a jade dragon of Japanese origin with backwards facing horns and red eyes, with a slightly blocky body shape and is permanently housed within a floating ring which emanates fine white mist. It is 3x3 feet in diameter and only its upper body and end of its tail protrude from the ring. Its tail ends in an oversized spade which it uses akin to the point of a compass. It stays within a fifty yard radius of a ring of jade where its sphere can fit within. However neither its main body or the ring have to be in contact with each other and SCP-67 doesn't seem to particularly care about the location of the ring.   
  
SCP-67 was located in the township of ██████ in western Japan, wherein it manifested above the gravesite of ███ ███ at the cemetery of ███. Due to locals reporting of a dragon sighting large amounts of tourists and travelers began to visit the area in an attempt to be granted good luck by the subject, before Agents located the site and confirmed the presence of an SCP. SCP-67 willingly went into Foundation custody and has since been a cooperative subject. Class B amnesics were given to all civilians who interacted with SCP-67 however due to spiritual nature of site, location and people, full memory wipes were unnecessary.   
  
Through testing SCP-67 has since been discovered to be impervious to any kind of damage. Extensive use of weaponry have seen all projectiles pass through subject's body and explosions cause no issues to SCP-67. Subject repeatedly informed Class-D personnel that attacking it was useless. Despite being attacked, SCP-67 had not turned hostile and instead just continually informed staff it was unable to be harmed.   
  
SCP-67 is capable of moving itself at will, including the ring of jade. Subject doesn't seem to care if staff pick up the ring of jade and position it in other areas. It also does not mind if staff attempt to touch its main body. Instances of physical interaction with SCP-67's dragon body resulted in staff limbs disappearing and reappearing in whatever area SCP-67's tail was pointing at. Limbs would reattach themselves after three seconds of detachment without any ill effects. While limbs were detached, there were no instances of pain. SCP-67 stated such a tactic would be used within a fight to strike quickly at an opponent but also informed researchers it would tell both sides of the phenomena in order to maintain fairness for either side.   
  
Various interviews held with SCP-67 reveal it is deeply invested in the concept of Feng Shui and fairness, along with it being impartial towards people in general.   
  
Interviewed: SCP-67   
Interviewer: Dr. Malcolm   
  
INTERVIEW START   
  
Dr. Malcolm: Good evening, SCP-67. How are you today?   
SCP-67: I'm fine, thanks.   
Dr. Malcolm: I'd like to ask you a little bit more about how you function. Is that alright?   
SCP-67: Sure, shoot.   
Dr. Malcolm: Alright, can you tell me what you're pointing at right now?   
SCP-67: You mean with my tail?   
Dr. Malcolm: Yes. At the moment you've moved around so you're pointing at the base of my neck.   
SCP-67: It isn't anything personal. I don't fight, myself.   
Dr. Malcolm: I know, I would just like for you to tell me why.   
SCP-67: Well, I usually point towards the easiest way to kill someone- I don't actually like fights, I usually mediate. _(Subject moves away from Dr. Malcolm's blind spot and takes up position across from him.)_ Is this better?  
Dr. Malcolm: Yes, thank you. Is there a reason you did that?   
SCP-67: Because of that security man over there. He's got weapons.   
Dr. Malcolm: You think we'll fight?   
SCP-67: Probably not but it's just what I do. If you fight or not isn't really my business, is it? Well I mean it is, but I meant emotionally.   
Dr. Malcolm: So you view yourself as a referee?   
SCP-67: A what?   
Dr. Malcolm: A referee is someone who oversees a sporting match, like with boxing or wrestling, to ensure all rules are adhered to and to arbitrate matters within the match.   
SCP-67: Oh, well that completely describes me. Then yes, you can say I am a referee. Or it's what I choose to be, anyway. I think all fights will be fair- that way, I point out a weakness in an opponent but I also point out your weakness as well.   
Dr. Malcolm: You value the concept of fairness highly.   
SCP-67: Obviously. Everyone should. I can also tell certain things about people, if I want. Not just their weak spots.   
Dr. Malcolm: Like what?   
SCP-67: I can tell what colour will bring people luck and what kind of picture will bring them luck. I am a dragon, after all.  
Dr. Malcolm: I see, and do you want us to fight? Me and the security?   
SCP-67: I told you, I don't really care. I just care about it being fair. So if you attack each other, I'll tell you about what I think he'll do and I'll tell him what I think you'll do- along with pointing out both of your weak spots. It makes everything fair. I don't take sides, I just make sure you're both equal.   
Dr. Malcolm: I see. And why did you manifest at that cemetery?   
SCP-67: I don't know. I just did.   
Dr. Malcolm: So you didn't feel an attachment to the tomb you stayed before?   
SCP-67: Not really. I don't like people. I don't mean that badly it's just I'm neutral, you know? I don't like nor dislike you.  
Dr. Malcolm: So you're a true referee then? Not emotionally invested?   
SCP-67: _(laughs)_ Yeah, I guess I am.   
Dr. Malcolm: Well thank you for your cooperation. That will be all.   
SCP-67: Sure. Also you might want to get a photo of some goldfish- like not koi or anything, just those fat orange ones. It'll be good luck for you.   
Dr. Malcolm: Will it?   
SCP-67: Pretty sure.   
Dr. Malcolm: Thank you, I might do that.   
  
INTERVIEW END   
Closing statement: Dr. Malcolm, per SCP-67's advice, went and brought a photo of goldfish. An hour later he has been informed he'd won a sweepstakes draw and had also won a raffle prize. It is able to deduce which object or colour will bring an individual luck, however it is as yet unknown if SCP-67 directly influences luck or simply points out a lucky object. Further investigation into SCP-67's ability to grant luck has been approved.  
  
Addendum 1:   
SCP-67 has since been understood to be a Japanese dragon, due to the fact it has three toes on either foot along with its country of origin. Subject seems relatively unaware of its nationality but nonetheless embraced the distinction and enjoyed being shown traditional Japanese art of dragons.   
  


* * *

Item #: SCP-48  
  
Object Class: Euclid   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-44 is kept in a wildlife enclosure one (1) square kilometer in size. Perimeter fencing is approximately two (2) meters in height and topped with barbed wire. Enclosure is made up of a mixture of farm grass, variety of shrubbery and several oak trees. Five kennels are placed near entry to provide shelter during harsh weather along with an assortment of pre-approved dog toys including squeaky toys, small knotted ropes and rubber balls.  
  
Description: SCP-48 appears as a pack of balloon animals in the shape of dogs. It has ten or nine instances of tied body parts. Several of the balloon dogs have an additional ball at the end of its tails. There are roughly twenty balloon dogs for the pack, but during the spring time number may fluctuate due to balloon puppies being born along with elderly passing away. Each individual SCP-48 act as a pack as if all individual's share a consciousness and becoming distressed if separated. If an individual of SCP-48 is kept separated for a week it will deflate and become deceased. Each balloon dog is its own individual hue though most come in a variety of gold. For attached images, see Agent Dawson's report and photographs.  
  
SCP-48 works as a unified pack and there appears to be no lead Alpha which leads. Instead SCP-48 works as a cooperative group and all instances of SCP-48 remain close to each other. From observation, individuals will only stray up to thirteen meters before going back to the main pack body. Despite lack of vocal cords or working mouths, SC-48 can make a variety of noises including barking, whimpering and growling. It will also portray body language akin to a canine, such as wagging tails to portray friendliness and engaging in play with each other.  
  
During the spring season, SCP-48 may grown in number as 'puppies' will appear in the pack. There is no recorded means of reproduction or birth, as these miniature instances of SCP-48 will simply appear within the pack and be greeted as new members. 'Puppies' are roughly 1/4 of the size of adult SCP-48's and within the duration of a year they will be the same size as the rest of the pack.  
SCP-48's which die from old age will deflate like balloons and testing carried out confirmed they are made from rubber, latex, polychloroprene, or a nylon fabric. It will vary from individual instances of SCP-48 but on the whole they are created from the same material non-sentient balloon animals are made from.   
  
Despite SCP-48 having no digestive track or mouths it requires water and food to survive. Store brought dog food will satisfy SCP-48's desire for food and while researchers have observed SCP-48 eating and drinking, there has been no sighting of SCP-48 physically eating the food. The bowls simply began to be emptied in the presence of SCP-48.  
  
Addendum 89:   
Testing carried out showed that while SCP-48 is more durable than traditional balloon animals, its skin can still be punctured by sharp objects such as needles and blades. Staff who pop an instance of SCP-48 in the presence of other SCP-48s will be avoided or even attacked by the rest of the pack. If this occurs, SCP-48 will burrow inside of the skin of its target and then explode, causing extreme internal trauma and potentially death. This will also destroy the individual SCP-48.   
SCP-48 have been shown to be proficient trackers as if they catch the scent of one who have harmed the pack it will trail that individual's scent before attacking. SCP-48 can be deceived however, through the use of scent swapping in during which two Class-D personnel swapped clothing after one deflated a SCP-48. Subject pursued the target who had swapped clothes with the attacker and killed him, before chasing down the other Class-D personnel.  
  


* * *

Item #: SCP-6428   
  
Object Class: Euclid  
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-6428 is kept in a 10x10 meter case made of ten inch thick hammerglass. Within the case is sand and a water bowl along with a feeding tube. Cage is secured with steel latches and is kept within a reinforced room at Containment Facility H7 with eight (8) cameras keeping a 24 hour watch on the subject.  
  
Description: SCP-6428 appears as a dark grey _Lucanidae_ , more commonly known as a stag beetle. It possesses intricate blue spiral patterns on its wing shells. Within its mouth between its pincers it has an upper and lower set of sharp pointed teeth. It also has a secondary mouth which it is capable of extending to nearly ten (10) meters in length and is powerful enough to puncture through bone. When SCP-6428 opens these mouths, a frothy yellow saliva will quickly build up and start foaming. However this saliva is non-toxic.  
  
SCP-6428 is exceedingly fast and can move at speeds faster than the human eye can follow, however this is only in short bursts. It is immensely agile and can dodge most projectiles. Despite its speed, SCP-6428 is fragile and if struck become dazed and disorientated, in most instances falling to the ground.  
  
During an investigation into plane crash ███ SCP-6428 had been referenced by the only surviving passenger ███ █████ who died three hours later from her injuries. Within her words to Agent Argyle, she spoke of an insect which she claimed had killed the airplane staff before attacking passengers. Through [REDACTED] and various other plane and train crashes where extensive bodily trauma was reported, most noticeably burst chest cavities and cranial injuries. For full timeline of Agent Argyle's investigation, please see attached report.  
On █/█/██ Agent Argyle successfully located SCP-6428 during the flight ██. Following Foundation protocols, successfully detained subject at minimal loss of life and flight landed safely at destination. SCP-6428 was then relocated to Foundation custody, however subject nearly escaped three times due to the force behind its secondary mouth. As such, it was transported to the case of hammerglass to prevent further escape attempts.   
  
Addendum 3:   
SCP-6428 has shown the ability to speak despite its lack of working lips. It has an intolerant and aggressive personality, while at the same time boasts of the sheer amount of civilians it had killed over its lifetime. It claims it has killed hundreds yet is unable to recall the true number due to the amount of catastrophes it has orchestrated via killing the controlling staff of large vehicles such as plans and trains and claiming it do so simply because it enjoyed killing people. While complaining about its captivity it expressed a fondness for human tongues and requested some for a meal, which was declined.   
  


* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-6053  
  
Object Class: Euclid   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-6053 is housed in a modified Humanoid Containment Unit at a Class A site. Due to subject's mental state and assumption of living within the late 1890s, all technology must align with the coinciding time frame and be approved by overseeing researcher Dr. Myrna. Containment Unit includes a wooden homestead and thirteen acres of surrounding farmland that is fenced by a twelve (12) metre tall metal fence topped with barbed wire. Twenty five (25) cameras are located throughout the housing unit and paddocks to monitor subject. All cameras have been camouflaged to appear as mundane objects or are fixed within trees to avoid distressing SCP-6053.  
Subject is allowed a fully equipped kitchenette and bathroom and displays no hostile or reclusive tendencies. However per rule, each item must be approved by Dr. Myrna before being allowed in subject's housing unit and all personnel must ascribe to strict clothing and personality templates before approaching subject to avoid confusing over conflicting time frames. Please see attached PDF files and photographs for specific instructions and contact Dr. Myrna for approval.   
  
Description: SCP-6053 appears as a middle aged male of average height with shoulder length curly black hair and a large scar running vertically down the left side of the subject's face, from the crown to chin and along the eyelids but subject displays no inability to see through the left eye. Subject prefers to wear a variety of furs and heavy coats, of various shades of purple and violet. SCP-6053 also possess a top hat and grows distressed if unable to locate it.  
SCP-6053 is capable of summoning a shell-like form which will encase the subject's body. The shell resembled armour with a curved helmet and shoulder pads which from the edges grow long tendril like growths which will encase SCP-6053's body. Despite testing SCP-6053's shell is created from a yet-unknown substance but has blue paneling along the shoulder pads fixed in place with screws. The sides have large distinctive rotary protrusion but provide no movement.   
  
While SCP-6053 has the shell-like form active, the subject will be impervious to any kind of harm. Extreme testing has shown this includes anything from physical weapons such as knives and hammers to current weaponry such as machine guns and grenades. However in order to activate its defensive capabilities, SCP-6053 must kneel upon the ground with its hands resting before it. Subject is unable to move while using its defensive abilities or it will break the protection. The subject is still capable of thinking while using the shell but cannot move at all.  
  
SCP-6053 was located by Agent ███ following rumours of an unidentified human body found within the river ███ in the American town of █████. Subject was in its defensive state and trapped with various metal weights and wires keeping subject pinned upon the riverbed. Retrieval of SCP-6053 went without incident with cover story provided of mandatory maintenance of piping system and river clean up. Subject was moved into Foundation custody when it was discovered subject was still alive despite being submerged underwater for a long period of time.   
Subject was catatonic and unresponsive for approximately thirty eight months or three years before shell retracted and SCP-6053 regained consciousness with no physical ill effects. SCP-6053 remained in an emotionally and mentally fragile state and took eight months of intense physical and mental therapy before any semblance of coherency was regained. When SCP-6053's assumption of the year and location was understood by overseeing researcher, subject was moved to a modified Humanoid Containment unit to facility positive mental growth.   
  
After recovering sufficiency from subject's catatonia, SCP-6053 has remained a fairly obedient if not belligerent subject with no current escape attempts. While it suffered from no muscle lethargy while submerged for approximately ███ years, SCP-6053 is not particularly proficient at physical altercations and can be easily subdued by trained personnel if it becomes irate. Despite this SCP-6053 claims its occupation was an assassin however attempts to validate this claim through research into historic records revealed no validation of subject's claim. Despite this SCP-6053 does not appear overly concerned about returning to its profession and is content with its containment provided its various needs are met.  
  
SCP-6053 is not a particularly charismatic individual and doesn't seem to hold any type of manners in any regard, as it will occasionally eat with its hands or lick its own mucus for no apparent reason. Subject also speaks in a highly shrill voice despite medical check up confirming SCP-6053 has no injuries or infection to its throat.   
  
Addendum 219: Further testing confirmed acid also has no effect on SCP-6053 while its defensive abilities are active. Subject was fully submerged in a tank of highly corrosive acid yet displayed no ill effects or injury when withdrawn. Testing also confirmed SCP-6053 is impervious to the effects of fire, frost bite and electricity while in its defensive state. Testing also proved SCP-6053 does not succumb to contagious airborne pathogens while in its defensive state. Dr. Myrna has since cancelled further testing of SCP-6053's defensive abilities at date of █/█/██, stating there are no further current weaponry to test subject's abilities.  
  
Addendum: 205: Submitted suggestion from staff member ██████ ███ for SCP-6053 to be directly injected with ███ virus has been vetoed by Dr. Myrna. Dr. Myrna claims that needles cannot break the skin of subject when defensive state is active and infecting SCP-6053 while it is not utilizing its defensive capabilities puts too much risk upon subject's life.   
  


* * *

**Item #:** SCP-89891   
  
Object Class: Safe   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-89891 is kept within a 30x30cm wooden box with steel latches and lined with burgundy velvet. It is kept within Containment Facility B-83.  
  
Description: SCP-89891 is a sterling silver tea spoon being 13.7cm in length.   
  
SCP-89891 displays no other properties besides being capable of producing an invisible aura that creates intense feelings of apprehension and unease within human beings. This aura expands for approximately twenty feet in diameter and will not be influenced by walls or other objects. Despite the aura, personnel with sufficient willpower will be able to approach SCP-89891 and can pick it up. SCP-89891 has no defense mechanisms and no ill effects with occur to any personnel who handle SCP-89891 on either a physical or mental state.   
  
SCP-89891's aura affects will disappear if personnel leaves the area of affect with no lasting damage. If any personnel lack the mental fortitude to approach SCP-89891 they will leave the area and display all typical symptoms of fear i.e sweats, bodily shakes and elevated blood levels but physical response will abate within ten minutes of leaving SCP-89891's aura.   
  
Addendum 3: Due to SCP-89891's easily contained state and lack of sapience, overseeing researcher has granted approval for subject to be placed permanently within Containment Facility B-83.   
  


* * *

**Item #:** SCP-315.   
  
Object Class: Euclid   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-315 is kept within a Class M unit at the Humanoid Containment Site-19. Due to SCP-315's age, subject's unit has been extensively checked for any possible hazards, including having rubber casing placed on sharp corners and baby gates placed by stairwells to prevent falls and subsequent injury. Unit also has a fully stocked medical lab and various age-appropriate toys for subject. There is also an attached bedroom for the live-in caretakers and approximately thirty eight (38) cameras are located inside the unit and along the fence line perimeter.   
  
Description: SCP-315 seems to be a human infant of approximately six months of age. Subject's appearance is otherwise unknown.  
  
SCP-315 is a human infant yet it is continually in a state of invisibility. Because of this subject is only visible if wearing clothing, it is immensely easy to loose sight of SCP-315. If subject becomes distressed, a short radios of invisibility will begin to influence the environment and even staff personnel which will steadily increase up to a seven foot radius if SCP-315 is further distressed. Calming down the subject will cause invisibility to dissipate however SCP-315's flesh body remains invisible even while sleeping. Covering subject's face in cosmetics provides a superficial appearance and SCP-315 can wear clothing. However if it becomes distressed or overly emotional it will start to influence the clothing with its invisibility abilities. The invisibility radius will influence anything regardless of material and will also affect other human beings and organic matter. Despite testing, personnel who become invisible will not suffer any ill effects.   
  
Subject was located after rumours reached the Foundation from the town of ███ and Agent Swellow verified rumours after intensive investigation. Class A amnesics were issued to all civilians who had come in contact with SCP-315 and Agent Swellow provided birth mother with falsified death reports of infant and granted her monetary aid. SCP-315 was then transferred to Foundation custody. Due to subject's age, SCP-315 offered no resistance or escape efforts in the week after containment and displays all the typical needs of an average human baby its age.   
  
Further testing SCP-315 is confirmed to be a healthy human baby with no genetic anomaly's detected if not slightly underweight. Subject's diet is of pre-approved milk solution and is fed every three to four hours a day. Due to SCP-315's infantile age, subject is to be under 24/7 care with a caretaker always within SCP-315's housing unit. Both caretakers are verified within the Foundation and have extensive defensive skills along with child-care knowledge. Despite SCP-315's ability, subject responds positively to mundane actives and enjoys playing with bright objects and typical toddler toys.   
  
SCP-315 can grow distressed if separated from caretakers ██ ████ and █ ██ as both caretakers have been introduced to subject's presence extensively to formulate a level of trust. SCP-315 will become upset and will cry if handled by unknown personnel but will quickly calm if usual caretakers take it back. Due to subject's age it requires a great deal of skin-to-skin contact to provide necessary positive emotional growth.  
  
Addendum 2: Due to SCP-315's age, any chance of experimentation with invisibility abilities have since been postponed until at least ten years provided subject ages as a typical human. This has been approved by head researcher Dr. █ due to potential emotional damage on SCP-315 if invisibility is explored while at such an infantile age, especially as ability seems to only be triggered by distress.   
  
Addendum 17: Both ██ ████ and █ ██ are to undergo therapy at the end of each others rotation to ensure they remain aware of the goals of the Foundation and to avoid any potential conflict of interest. Both caretakers are aware that SCP-315 would be highly coveted by rival foundations and understand the dangers if SCP-315 was released or escaped custody and to remain aware of these risks while essentially raising subject. If either personnel become conflicted they are to be immediately replaced.   
  


* * *

**Item #:** SCP-42201  
  
Object Class: Safe   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-42201 is kept within a reinforced 30x30cm metal case within a 1x1 metre box made from hammer glass. Six (6) cameras are directed upon the containment cases at all time. Under no circumstances is SCP-42201 to be handled and instead must remain inside the 30x30cm metal case whenever undergoing relocation.   
  
Description: SCP-42201 in its inactive form resembles a 1000 yen note. It is indistinguishable from any other 1000 yen note and testing verified SCP-42201 is made from the material washi. Whenever an updated version of a 1000 yen note is released to the public, SCP-42201 will change its form to mimic the new design. The serial number on SCP-44201 has been verified as a legal currency number but per SCP-42201's SCP status it has been removed from circulation.  
  
SCP-44021 will cause the death of its handler unless passed onto another person. The means of death is either suffocation or forcible compression as SCP-42201 will inundate whomever is in possession of it in ever increasing currency until they are killed. Objects such as vending machines will refuse to process SCP-44201 and will eject it, along with additional change. Even civilians will refuse payment of SCP-44021 and instead will offer the handler refunds or refuse to be paid outright. Attempts to gamble away SCP-44021, be it through card games, slot machines and even sports better will result in the highest win payout to whomever is handling SCP-44021. Civilians are typically oblivious to SCP-44021's hoarding and the subsequent burying of its user- it is only when the handler is killed that any civilian will be aware of anything unusual and react accordingly.   
  
SCP-44021 can only be passed onto another person if it is stolen- for unknown reasons, civilians will not accept SCP-44021 if offered by its holder and using Class D personnel to steal SCP-44021 from one another will be sufficient; for some reason they were unable to articulate, they refused SCP-44021 if it was simply offered to them.   
  
Addendum 3: SCP-44021 will not work on animals, even intelligent mammals such as chimpanzees, and it is theorized the subject will only work on individuals which understand currency.  
  
Addendum 19: Due to no further study required, approval was granted to move SCP-44021 to permanent storage.   
  


* * *

**Item #:** SCP-9010   
  
Object Class: Euclid.   
  
Special Containment Procedures: ~~SCP-9010 is housed within a Class E unit at Humanoid Containment Site level 4.~~ SCP-9010 has been relocated to Containment Site Theta with main instance kept in a Humanoid Containment unit within the same facility. Twelve (12) cameras are set within either unit to observe both instances of SCP-9010. The Humanoid Containment unit must go under routine checking each night to assess that SCP-9010 has not stolen any potential weapons and hidden them inside. Kitchen area of unit is only to be filled with plastic cutlery and all cutlery must be accounted for each night. Television set is permitted within unit but can only view pre-approved programs.  
  
Description: SCP-9010 has two different instances which shall be referred to as SCP-9010-1 and SCP-9010-2. SCP-9010 resembles a man in his late twenties with shoulder length dark hair and maroon coloured eyes with a multitude of irises. Testing show this does not impede SCP-9010-1's vision. SCP-9010-2 takes the form of a microscopic bipedal insect of gold colouration with prominent pincers for forearms and wings. Despite SCP-9010-2's appearance and lack of lips, it is capable of human speech and can understand language.  
  
SCP-9010-1 and SCP-9010-2 work in a symbiotic relationship. It has been theorized by Dr. ███ that SCP-9010 is one entity with the ability to dislodge a microscopic portion of itself, with testing further endorsing the theory of both instances being able to follow a conversation held with either SCP in differing locations. SCP-9010 also has a symbiotic relation with pain, with any damage inflicted upon SCP-9010-2 being reflected upon SCP-9010-1. The same is not shown for pain being inflicted upon SCP-9010-1, as it has no effect on SCP-9010-2.   
  
SCP-9010-1's personality is very vindictive, sadistic and self serving. Before being detained SCP-9010 worked as an assassin and because of this Level 4 protocols have been enacted upon subject. Further violent and destructive behaviour indicates attempts to reform SCP-9010 as difficult and psyche evaluation for SCP-9010 have indicated large portions of narccism and sadistic tendencies. SCP-9010 has also attacked and killed several staff members during emotional breaks and escape attempts.  
  
Before being detained, SCP-9010's method of assassination was through pain transference through both instances. Before engaging a target, SCP-9010 would infect the target with SCP-9010-2, the SCP's microscopic size being able to enter a typical human's body through the ear canal to infest the brain stem. Once it has occurred SCP-9010-1 will deliberately inflict pain upon itself with SCP-9010-2 attacking the target's brain stem to inflict nearly a hundred times the damage. Because of this SCP-9010-1 can do something as mundane as crack its knuckles and the pain transference to SCP-9010-2 will cause the infested to have their knuckles broken. This holds true for other injuries which would typically cause bruises but will break the targets bones. SCP-9010 has expressed sadistic traits over killing its victims and will intentionally draw out the attack while ridiculing and harming its victim.   
  
SCP-9010 is immensely resistant to therapy and change, that combined with its sadistic and cruel behaviour indicates any attempt of reformation will be met with failure. Acting supervisor Lowe suggested minimizing human contact due to aggressive nature and was greenlit by board.   
  
Addendum 31: After seven (7) months of initial detainment SCP-9010-1 and SCP-9010-2 have been successfully separated. Due to SCP-9010-2 microscopic size it was immensely difficult for staff to capture and separate it from its main instance. During the seven months within containment staff tried repeatedly to capture SCP-9010-2 with no success. Due to SCP-9010-1 still being humanoid and thus having typical human needs including oxygen intake, attempts to make containment unit air tight resulted in SCP-9010-1 loosing unconscious with supervisor Vision being reprimanded. While SCP-9010-1 is unconscious SCP-9010-2 will disappear and cannot be retrieved. SCP-9010 continued to attack and injure and kill a multitude of D-Class personnel before Dr. █ successfully captured SCP-9010-2 in a glass jar during a supervised medical exam and SCP-9010-2 attempted to infest the staff member. SCP-9010-1 became immense enraged and physically attacked Dr. █ before being restrained. SCP-9010-2 was then relocated to the nearby housing unit it for it.   
  


* * *

**Item #: SCP-30371**   
  
Object Class: Euclid.   
  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-30371 is housed in a specialized Humanoid Containment unit in site Alpha-Beta 2. All technological devices are prohibited in SCP-30371's housing beyond basic appliances and pre-approved equipment. ~~Because of this, surveillance within SCP-30371's containment is difficult due to SCP-30371's ability to infiltrate and affect electronic devices and must be under constant human supervision with guards stationed inside SCP-30371's housing.~~ Due to SCP-30371's consistent good behaviour and rule abiding nature, SCP-30371 has been moved to a Humanoid Containment unit at Site A-8 and is now under camera surveillance and undergoing surprise inspections and visitations. So far SCP-30371 has remained obedient and has made no attempts to escape or compromise Foundation security with its abilities and is remaining cooperative with staff.   
  
Description: SCP-30371 resembles a nineteen year old female human of Japanese origin. It went by the name ███ ██ while living in the town but was taken into Foundation custody after leaving school on █/█/██ without incident. SCP-30371's only outwardly unnatural characteristic is its hair which is a pastel pink colouration. According to subject its hair is natural and not subject to dye or modifications. Further medical testing verified this and also showed SCP-30371 has no abnormalities in genetic structure from a typical human being. When removed from public SCP-30371's birth mother was located. Without argument she signed over all rights to SCP-30371 for monetary compensation with cover story being SCP-30371 going abroad for an indefinite period. Surveillance of SCP-30371's mother showed no abnormalities.  
  
SCP-30371 was located in the town of ██ after rumours of technological interfered and unexplained phenomena. Investigation by Agent Mickey led to him finding SCP-30371 and observation noted odd instances of technological anomalies around subject. While in custody SCP-30371 showed abilities to infiltrate technology as long as its at a certain stage of development, most particularly smart devices and recording devices such as video surveillance or electronic locks. Due to this nature it was difficult to detain SCP-30371 and supervisor recommended moving SCP-30371 to an isolation suite. However SCP-30371 assured staff it would be cooperative and willingly displayed the abilities it possessed including bypassing the highest end of Foundation firewalls and coding when prompted as a show of good faith. Because of this and SCP-30371's continual cooperative nature the request to euthanize subject has been vetoed.  
  
Addendum 2: ~~Concerns over security breeches with SCP-30371 resulted in subject being bound with a specialized neutralization collar that contains technology primitive enough SCP-30371 is unable to influence it. SCP-30371 was deeply upset with this and was given extra sessions with its therapist before it acknowledged the threat it possessed to the security of the Foundation and assured it would do whatever it could to prove good will.~~ As of current date █/█/██ collar has been removed due to SCP-30371's good behaviour.  
  
Addendum 89: Removed Dr. █ from SCP-30371's rotation due to potential conflict of interest. Please refer to attached video footage and staff member's ███ █ report.   
  


* * *


End file.
